


Datte Datte Aa Mujou (But But ‘Oh, How Heartless)

by Kasuna_Kotonoha



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Tags dont give away anything, What Have I Done, im so sorry, not for those who want fluff, ships arnt super important to the plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-16 03:59:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16946598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasuna_Kotonoha/pseuds/Kasuna_Kotonoha
Summary: They were supposed to be safe. They were supposed to be protected. This wasn't supposed to happen. Why did this have to happen





	Datte Datte Aa Mujou (But But ‘Oh, How Heartless)

A head of apricot hair flopped back onto the pillow on her bed. Rin was worried. Very worried. Nozomi had made a prediction a few days ago that something terrible was going to happen.

 

So far, nothing had happened, but everyone was on edge. Umi and Eli had even gotten everyone to take a psychic eval test, to see if anyone was hiding something. Rin scoffed, the only thing that had been revealed was a bunch of unconfessed romantic feelings.

 

While it had been fun seeing everyone a blushing mess, nothing really changed. Rin knew most people would be skeptical of Nozomi's fortune telling, but u's was different. They had all seen first hand how accurate her predictions could be. She was the reason Rin and Hanayo were the first couple to get together.

 

Rin sighed. The tarot card reading had been quite grim, and if it was to be believed (Which she did), a terrible tragedy was going to befall one of them. For once, she really hoped Nozomi was wrong.

 

The phone in her bag buzzed a few times. Picking it up, Rin saw the u's group chat was quite active. 

 

**Honkers** : is evry1 set 4 2morrw?

 

**BabyBirb** : Yep, im so excited!

 

**SpiritNona** : same, the cards bode well for our performance

 

**Elichika** : Well, that's good.

 

**#1IdolNico** : i for one am still concerned about your prediction from the other day

 

**RiceQueen** : Same, nothing bad has happened yet (knock on wood)

 

**Dr.Tsundere** : I agree, I hate to bring the mood down, but everyone should be on there guard.

 

**LoveArrowShoot** : I know it might be hard, but I would be willing to escort any of you if you want.

 

**Nyancat** : thnks Umi =)

 

**Elichika** : Regardless, make sure you all have everything, this IS the Love Live final, so we need to be prepared as much as we can.

 

**Honkers** : rodger tat

 

**BabyBirb** : Yep :)

 

Rin smiled, her worries put to rest for the moment. Umi really was nice, even if she seemed uninclined. Really, the same could be said of Nico and Maki. She decided it would be best to turn in for the night.

 

***

 

"Morning!"

 

"Honoka, there's no need to shout this early in the morning"

 

"Hehe, sorry Maki~"

 

Honoka grinned and gave her girlfriend a hug, which Maki resisted only briefly before resigning herself to it.

 

"Kayo _-chin_ , over here!

 

"Ah, Rin, there you are."  

 

Rin smiled as her girlfriend ran over and gave her a hug.

 

"Is everyone here?" 

 

Eli looked over the group, Umi's hand in hers. One it was confirmed that everyone was there, the group of nine boarded the train to central Tokyo. U's had made into the final round of Love Live, pitting them up against their main rival, A-rise.

 

The show went very well. Yume no Tobira somehow been Shocking Party, meaning u's won. They carried the flag back to Otonokizaka, putting it up in the clubroom.

 

"Does anyone want an escort home? The offer still stands." 

 

Umi stood by the door, looking at the group expectantly.

 

"I would"

 

Kotori and Nozomi spoke at the same time.

 

"Ok, anyone else?"

 

Silence. Umi nodded and Kotori and Nozomi followed her out. Everyone else soon followed suit. 

 

"Let's go Rin."  

 

Hanayo held out her hand. Rin took it and they left the school. They talked about nothing in particular as they made their way home.

 

"See ya, Kayo _-chin_."

 

"See you tomorrow."

 

Hanayo continued on her way, feeling slightly lonely now that Rin wasn't filling the silence with her chatter. She was walking along a dark road when a hand covered her mouth with a cloth. She tried to get away, but she didn't have a lot of upper body strength. Her vision faded as she went limp

 

_"Someone... p-please save...me..."_

 

 

***

 

"Good Morning Rin. Is Hanayo not with you?"

 

"Morning Maki, no, she never even answered my calls."

 

"Really? She always does, or she texts you."

 

"I'm worried, but it could be nothing."

 

"I sure hope its nothing."

 

The bell rang and Rin had no choice but to go to her desk and wait for practice so she could ask the others. Time seemed to move even slower than in normal did. When the last bell rang, she wasted no time running up to the club room, ignoring Maki's calls to slow down.

 

"My my, you're here early Rin. Is something the matter?"

 

"Have you heard from Kayo _-chin_ at all today, Nozomi?"

 

"Hanayo? No, I haven't. Why do you ask?"

 

"She never picked up my called this morning, she didn't even text me."

 

"That  _is_ weird. Hold on, I'm going to consult my cards"

 

Nozomi pulled out the deck of cards she had on her at all times. She shuffled them and drew a card.

 

"Oh dear"

 

"What is it, what do the cards say?"

 

"Well, I drew the tower card right side up..."

 

"Does direction matter?"

 

"Oh, absolutely. If a card appears upside down, the meaning is reversed"

 

"Nevermind that, whats the tower mean?"

 

"Well....."

 

"Just tell me!'

 

"Ok, ok. The tower right side up symbolizes sudden change, upheaval, and chaos"

 

"Is that bad?"

 

"Not necessarily, but...in the context of my previous reading..."

 

"Huh?"

"I'm saying Hanayo might be in danger."

 

***

 

"What are we going to do! If Hanayo's in danger we have to help her."

 

"Honoka, I know how you feel, but we have to stay calm. We don't know for sure if Hanayo really is in danger, or if it's just a cruel coincidence."

 

" _sigh_ , You're right Umi. So, has everyone tried calling and texting Hanayo?"

 

Eight voices gave affirmation. 

 

"Does anyone want to go to her house to check if she's there?"

 

Eli looked around at the seven other girls in the room

 

"Don't you think it'd be best if we all go?"

 

Kotori stepped forward, her suggestion being met with general consensus.

 

"I'll lead the way. I go to her house all the time."

 

The eight of them left the building, following Rin to her girlfriend's house.

 

"Hello Rin, oh, all your friends are here too?"

 

"Hello Ms.Koizumi, I was wondering if Hanayo was home."

 

"Oh... about that... I think you'd better come inside."

 

Everyone was really confused now. Ms.Koizumi lead them to the living room and they all sat down.

 

"Umm, so you were wondering about Hanayo, right?"

 

"That is correct," said Umi

 

"Well... she never came home yesterday. I was actually hoping one of you might know where she was."

 

Her statement was met with shocked silence. Hanayo never came home?

 

"It...I-it must have been s-shortly after we went our separate ways when we w-were walking home"

 

Rin was on the verge of tears, choking on her words. Honestly, everyone was on the verge of tears. They knew that whatever happened to her was not good. No one would admit it, but they all cared for her. She was the purest of them all, and they would protect her as much they could.

 

"Hey hey, Rin. Don't cry. Hanayo wouldn't want that, now would she."

 

Nico had wrapped her arms around Rin, doing her best to keep the younger girl calm.

 

"Nico's right. As of right now, there's nothing we can do. Did you report her missing?" said Maki

 

Ms.Koizumi nodded "Yes, the police are actually looking for her now."

 

Even as she said that Maki's phone rang.

 

'Hello? Oh, hi Mom. What?! Yeah, we'll be there soon. Ok, bye"

 

Maki turned to everyone.

 

"They found her."

 

***

 

The group soon pulls up to the Nishikino Municipal Hospital, having borrowed Nico's family van to drive there.

 

"Good, you' re here. Right this way"

 

Maki's mom greeted them at the door and lead them to Hanayo's room. The mood was somber, as they had no idea what happened to her. It wasn't long before they arrived.

 

"A word of warning, she's not in the greatest of conditions.

 

Ms.Nishikino opened the door and what lay in the bed inside shocked them all. Hanayo was unconscious, numerous IV's in her arms. She looked so small and fragile.

 

"W-what happened to her?"

 

"For starters, she has head trauma that will likely be a concussion, and she sustained multiple contusions."

 

"How did that happen?"

 

"Well, when the doctors were examining her... they found signs of sexual assault."

 

Silence. How were you supposed to react to that?

 

"A-are the police investigation who did this to her?"

 

"Yes, Ayase _-san_ , they are keeping her family updated. Rest assured that the culprit will be caught. I'm going to give you some privacy now, call a nurse if anything happens."

 

Ms. Nishikino left the room, a click signifying her absence. The eight of them formed an arc around Hanayo's bed. The two chairs available were unspokenly left to Rin and Maki. It was pretty obvious that Rin was taking it the hardest, though the others were not unaffected. Kotori was quietly crying into Nozomi's shoulder, her girlfriend's arm rubbing her back in a soothing manner. Everyone had tears in their eye, and no one was talking.

 

"U-um, does anyone want something from the cafe downstairs?"

 

Umi was the first one brave enough to break the heavy silence. Several heads nodded.

 

"Ok, if anyone wants to come with, that's fine"

 

Umi left, followed by Nico and Eli. Rin took one of Hanayo's hands in hers, tears threatening to completely spill over. The five of them just stood there in silence.

 

Rin couldn't take it. She wanted noise, a distraction, ANYTHING. She couldn't think of anything good though. After a few moments thought, an idea came to mind.

 

 

 

_"Hanarenai...to_  
_Yubisaki de anata e tsutaetai no"_

_(Don't leave..._ _With my fingertips, I want to convey that to you)_

 

Her words get caught in her throat, but she was determined to do this.

 

_"Yume kataru anata no naka ni_  
_Kienai jounetsu kanji nagara"_

_(Talking within dreams, deep within your mind,_  
_While feeling a passion that cannot be extinguished)_

 

_"Tsuite yuku watashi no koto o_  
_Sukoshi dake ki ni shite hoshiku naru"_

_(This me that's following you,_  
_Just a little bit, I want you to notice me)_

 

_"Issho ni toki o kake nuketai namida ni nurete mo watashi wa kuyamanai wa"_

_(I want to run through time together with you_  
_Even if drenched with tears, I won't regret it)_

 

_"Hanarenai...to yubisaki de anata e to tsutaetai no"_

_(Don't leave..._  
_With my fingertips, I want to convey that to you)_

 

_"Koi no you ni yure moeru_  
_Onaji hoshi ga mitai"_

_(For the sake of love, I'll flicker but burn on_  
_I want to see the same stars)_

 

_"Ai sarete demo sabishikute_  
_Yasashisa motomeru otagai ga"_

_(We're loved, but it's still lonely_  
_Seeking each other's tenderness)_

 

_"Umidaseru mirai ga aru to_  
_Shinjiteru no dakara mou mayowanai"_

_(There's a future waiting to be born for us_  
_I believe in it, that's why I won't hesitate anymore)_

 

_"Donna ashita sagashite ite mo kizutsuita kokoro tsutsumi konde agetai"_

_(No matter what kind of tomorrow you're searching for_  
_Your wounded heart, I want to embrace it)_

 

_"Dakishimetara atsuku naru_  
_Suki desu...to sawagu kodou"_

_(If we hug, it'll become warm_  
_I love you... and our hearts will race)_

 

_"Damarikomu futari ni wa_  
_Hosoi tsuki no akari"_

_(The two of us that falls into silence_  
_Within us is the light of the crescent moon)_

 

_"Namida ni nurete mo watashi wa kuyamanai wa"_

_(Even if drenched with tears, I won't regret it)_

 

_"Hanarenai...to_  
_Yubisaki de anata e tsutaetai no"_

_(Don't leave..._  
_With my fingertips, I want to convey that to you)_

 

_"Dakishimetara atsuku naru suki desu...to sawagu kodou"_

_(If we hug, it'll become warm_  
_I love you... and our hearts will race)_

 

_"Koi no you ni yure moeru_  
_Onaji hoshi ga mitai onaji basho de futari"_

_(For the sake of love, I'll flicker but burn on_  
_I want to see the same stars; The two of us, in the same place)_

 

_"Itsudatte onaji hoshi ga itsudatte futari no hoshi"_

_(No matter when, these same stars are; No matter when, the stars of us two)_

 

While she had been singing, Umi, Nico, and Eli had returned with food and sodas. Rin had her head bowed, eyes shut tight against the flood of tears. Umi and Nozomi came over and sandwiched her in a hug.

 

"That was beautiful, Rin."

 

Maki gave her a small smile. The others also offered her silent praise. 

 

"I think we should go. Staying around isn't going to change anything."

 

Eli, ever the voice of reason, spoke what all of them had been hesitant to think. Seven heads nodded in reluctance.

 

"Let's visit as much as we can, ok? Hanayo would want that."

 

Honoka spoke softly but was nevertheless commanding. They filed out, the weight of what was laying in a room only a few meters back heavy on their shoulder.

 

***

 

"Any change, Ms. Koizumi?"

 

Rin was visiting the hospital with Maki a few days later.

 

"If you're talking about Hanayo, no, unfortunately. But, if you want to know about the investigation, they finally have a suspect in custody."

 

"That's great news! Are they going to charge them?"

 

Rin couldn't contain her burst of enthusiasm.

 

"No, they can't without Hanayo's testimony."

 

Both Maki and Rin sighed. The room was quiet for a while, the implications weighing heavy on their minds.

 

"Well, here's today's assignments"

 

Maki handed over a thin stack of paper.

 

"Thank you for bringing her homework. Shell appreciate it."

 

They left the hospital, planning to visit the next day as always.

 

***

 

U's was gathered in the clubroom, a few names on the whiteboard. They had been focusing on writing lyrics since Hanayo was, of course, not there. They were really just waiting for her to wake up. Maki had been keeping them updated on the medical side of her condition. 

 

"So, we need to decide on a center for the new song. If anyone wants to volunteer, speak up."

 

Eli was standing in front of the whiteboard. On the board were the names Hanayo, Nozomi, Eli, and Rin.

 

"Oh, oh, I volunteer me and Kayo _-chin_!"

 

Rin shook her hand in the air. There was no objection, so Eli circled Hanayo and Rin on the board.

 

_*bing*_

 

"Oh, I think that's mine"

 

Rin pulled her phone out of her book bag.

 

**WakaraKoizumi** : Hanayo's awake.

 

Rin nearly dropped her phone.

 

"What is Rin? Is everything ok?"

 

Instead of saying anything, she just put her phone on the table.

 

"Really! Are we going or what?"

 

Honoka spoke through the shock. There was no need for any discussion as they grabbed their bags and left the school.

 

They soon arrived at the hospital and were almost outside her room when they ran into Ms. Koizumi

 

"Ah, I expected to see you soon. You can't go in yet, the police are interviewing her right now."

 

They stood outside the door quietly, waiting for the room to be open. Ten minutes later, the door opened and two police officers came out along with a brown-haired woman in a suit.

 

"Ah, you must be the friends miss Koizumi mentioned. You can go in, I'm sure she wants to see you."

 

The woman gives them a warm smile as she walks off. The eight of them entered the room.

 

"Hey guys"

 

Hanayo was sitting up, and the IV's were no longer there. She gave them a bright smile, but those who knew her could see the pain in her eyes.

 

"Kayo _-chin_!"

 

Rin rushed forward and hugged her with a much enthusiasm and she could given the injuries. The rest hugged her as well.

 

"Umm, should we visit in smaller groups?"

 

Kotori voiced her thoughts and it was met with general consensus, albeit reluctant. 

 

"Should we give Hanayo _-chan_ and Rin _-chan_ some privacy?"

 

Nozomi got everyone else out of the room.

 

"So, we've been working on a new song, and we're the centers."

 

"Really! The last time I was the lone center was for 'Oh, love and peace'. Whats the song called?"

 

"About that... I think you should name it"

 

"Are you sure?"

 

"Positive. Anyways, who was that woman you were talking to?

 

"Oh, that was Satoko Miyama. She's my social worker. We were discussing my legal and treatment options."

 

"That's cool. Do you want to see the others now?"

"Yeah, could you send in Maki, Honoka, and Kotori?"

 

"Sure thing."

 

Rin left the room and sending the ones Hanayo wanted to see first. The third years and Umi went in about ten minutes later. All in all, it was a pleasant afternoon.

 

***

 

"Hello Hanayo"

 

"Hiya Kayo _-chin!"_

 

Rin gave her a peck on the cheek and an enthusiastic hug.

 

"Here's today's homework"

 

"Thank you, Maki"

 

"So, how are you doing today?"

 

"Alright, I'm still a tiny bit sore though. Oh, before I forget, I'm scheduled to be discharged in a few days."

 

"That's awesome!" 

 

They chatted for a bit until the two of them had to go. Hanayo took a look at the sheets she had been handed.

 

_ugh, trig_

 

 

Her head ached from having the lights on to long. She took the light remote and changed the intensity. 

 

_That's better_

 

The doctors were concerned with the severity of her head trauma. She attempted to solve a few problems. Before she knew it, the sun had set and her head ached again.

 

_Guess I should turn in for today_

 

She laid back, turning off the lights. She soon fell asleep

 

_"Hello, we're going to have so much fun today. How about I show you first hand."_

 

Hanayo shot up, her breath ragged, and heart pounding. A pale sun was shining through the window. She took a gulping breath.

 

_It was just a dream, just a dream._

 

She laid back down, those nightmares hadn't been letting up. 

 

_Well, I'm up now. Right, they wanted me to name the song being worked on. Um, it's about how love will prevail, no matter how far. It mentions wind, as in a storm. Oh!, How about Arashi no Naka no Koi Dakara? Yeah, that has a ring to it._

 

She spent the next several hours doing school work. Around four o'clock, someone knocked on her door.

 

"Come in"

 

She figured it was a nurse who wanted to check on her. What she didn't expect was the three members of the idol group she admired the most. A-rise walked through the door, Anju and Tsubasa carrying small bundles of flowers, and Erena a vase.

 

"Hello Hanayo, how are you?"

 

Tsubasa spoke as she and Anju put the flowers and vase on the bedside table.

 

"The rest of u's told us what happened. Well, they were kind of vague."

 

"They only really told us you were in the hospital."

 

Anju's soft voice filled the room even though it was quiet.

 

"Yeah... I'd rather not talk about it. If you want to know, ask Eli for the court date."

 

"Court date?!"

 

Tsubasa's eyes were wide, Anju's mouth was in an O shape, and Erena just had raised eyebrows

 

"Sounds pretty serious, huh?"

 

Tsubasa took the lead in starting up the conversation. They had questions, but only a couple were actually answered. They talked for about half an hour before they had to leave.

 

_Wow, they actually took the time to visit me. They really are nice, aren't they?_

 

She resumed the final page of homework. The page joins the stack of finished work.

 

_Whew, all done. Now I'm_ _caught up, at least until tomorrows work comes._

 

She went to sleep, the smell of flowers and the satisfaction of completed work adding to her contents. There were no nightmares that night.

 

***

 

"Ready to go. Hanayo?"

 

The day of Hanayo's discharge had come, and all of u's had come to bring her home. Rin had gotten a change of clothes for her, and Maki had brought her bookbag for the papers.

 

"You bet. The hospital is actually really boring."

 

Maki confirmed the paperwork was done, and they walked out the door. A dark blue van was parked outside, and they all piled in. Eli and Umi were up from, the second years were in the back. The second row had Nico, Nozomi, and Maki. The row right behind the driver and passenger seats had Rin and Hanayo. They drove away, towards Hanayo's house. The ride was accompanied by light banter between all of them. It was dark by the time they got there.

 

"Do you guys want to sleep over?"

 

Hanayo said as they got out of the van.

 

"Well..."

 

Honoka dragged her to the trunk and opened it. Inside were sleeping bags and clothes.

 

"Y-you were already planning to?!"

 

"Yep! We cleared it with your mom as well."

 

Hanayo's smile at that moment could have light up a city block. Everyone grabbed their stuff and went inside. The living room was all set up for a slumber party. They played games for a while and ate. When they went to bed the couples had mats next to each other. Hanayo and Rin were talking to Maki, Honoka, and Nico. Kotori and Nozomi were discussing practice regimes with Eli and Umi. The lights went out and the room was filled with the sound of gentle breathing and soft snoring.

 

***

 

"Are you ready, Hanayo? This is a big deal."

 

"I'm sure, Ms. Miyama. I need the closure, and it will solidify the sentence."

 

"Very well."

 

The day of Hanayo's testimony had come. Hanayo had done her best to mentally prepare for this. It was no easy task, after all, to describe exactly how some abused you, much less in front of an entire court. Nonetheless, she was determined to do this. The guy had assaulted other girls before but had never been caught until now.

 

Satoko escorted her into the courtroom and to the table she would sit at until called. A few other girls were at that table as well. Not only was Hanayo getting closure, but all his other victims as well. A couple of them gave her a sympathetic smile. In the viewing seats, she could see u's and A-rise. Rin and Honoka gave her a fist pump and thumbs up respectively. Eli, Umi, Maki, Kotori, and Nozomi smiled encouragingly. Nico did her Nico Nico nii thing, in true Nico fashion. 

 

"All rise"

 

The judge banged his gavel, and the sound of scraping chairs filled the spacious room. The victims were called up in order of attack, meaning Hanayo was last. A couple hours of listening to the others stories, it was her turn. She was escorted to the witness box

 

"U-um, hello. My name is Hanayo Koizumi, and my part of this story begins a couple of weeks ago....."

 

***

 

Its a few years later, and Hanayo, Rin, Umi, and Eli were on a walk. The nine of them had gone on to be very successful after u's was disbanded.

 

Eli was a very prominent lawyer. She had quickly risen in the ranks, as was considered one of the most successful in her field.

 

Nozomi was a full-time shrine maiden. She was also telling fortunes on the side, and her predictions still had a high accuracy rate.

 

Nico had continued being an idol. Her popularity was extremely high and wasn't going down anytime soon.

 

Kotori ran a very successful clothing company. She custom designed all the clothes, and still took private orders. 

 

Honoka was running Homura bakery along with her sister. The manju was still popular and the bread selection was at an all-time high.

 

Umi went on to run her family dojo. In college, she had won an archery contest, making her one of Japans best archers.

 

Maki, as expected, took over her family hospital. Since she took over, the hospital had never been more successful

 

Rin was an Olympic level athlete. She had gone to last summers Olympics and won a gold medal in the 100 m sprint.

 

And Hanayo? She had become a social worker. Her own experiences had inspired her to help others the way she had been helped. Her own therapy had shown her on a personal level what when through the mind of someone in that situation.

 

"So, how is that case coming along, Eli?"

 

"Its going well, and how is that new girl in your care doing?"

 

"She's improving rather quickly, which is great. I think shes read-"

 

"SOMEONE HELP!"

 

The voice sounded feminine and it startled all four girls. The voice continually called, and they soon located the source. A guy was trying to force himself on a girl with short ash colored hair. Hanayo felt Rin's hand squeeze hers before she ran in with Umi to apprehend the guy. Hanayo got the girl to safety and Eli was calling the police.

 

"T-thank you."

 

"Its no problem. Do you know him?"

 

Hanayo gestures to the man Umi and Rin were holding down.

 

"No, he just grabbed me as I was walking by."

 

"I see. Are you okay?"

 

The girl nodded

 

"Yeah, just a little shaken. Oh yeah, I should probably tell you my name. I'm You Watanabe."

 

Hanayo nodded and wrote down that information in a notebook.

 

"Do you want to call anyone to come and get you, since I don't think you need much medical attention? The police will only need a few questions answered as well."

 

"Can I call my girlfriend?"

 

"Of course."

 

You pulled out her phone, which somehow hadn't been damaged in the struggle.

 

"Hiya Kanan. Yeah, can you come get me? No, I'm fine. Yeah, I'll explain when you get here. Yep, love you too."

 

They stepped out to the sidewalk. Eli was greeting the cops that had answered her call.

 

"The guy is apprehended over here."

 

Eli led them into the alley where Umi and Rin still had him down.

 

"Thank you, we'll take it from here."

 

They handcuffed the guy and shoved him in the car.

 

"Is she the would-be victim?"

 

The police interviewed You for a bit and she was determined to have no major injuries that couldn't be treated at home. A bit after the cop cruiser left, another car pulled up. A girl with a long blue ponytail got out.

 

"Are you ok?"

 

She rushed over and enveloped You in a hug.

 

"I'm fine, Kanan. I'm fine."

 

The situation eventually got explained to Kanan, and the two of them left after she thanked them for saving her girlfriend.

 

"Is everyone- Hanayo?"

 

Hanayo had crouched on the side of the road, lost in thought.

 

"Are you ok?"

 

The three other girls crouched around her, mindful of her space.

 

"Y-yeah, just..."

 

Nobody said anything, but they did surround her in a hug.

 

"Thanks."

 

"Don't mention it. Ready to go, or do want to wait a bit."

 

"No, we can get going. After all, dwelling on the past can't change it."

 


End file.
